Reviens-moi
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Un jeune homme dans le coma. Un autre qui vient le voir tous les jours. "Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que, jamais, jamais, je n'accepterai le fait que tu ne te réveille pas. Je ne le supporterait tout simplement pas." La menace de la mort rapproche les gens, leur font se rendre compte qu'ils tiennent à l'autre plus que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. La mort nous lie. Yaoi, UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Moi, c'est à dire Eternity-Neko. Donc, si je vois cette fiction autre part que sur ce site, je vais être tout sauf contente...

**Pairing:** Narusasu

**Disclaimers:** Tous les personnages présents dans cette magnifique petite fiction ne m'appartiennent point et sont la propriété du grand Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je les ai commandés pour mon anniversaire.

**Note:** J'ai écrit les différents chapitres de cette fiction à intervalles très irréguliers, il se peut donc que mon style d'écriture change un peu entre plusieurs chapitres. Mais rien de bien grave.

**Rythme de parution:** Je poste un chapitre par semaine, il y en a quatre, à vous de faire le calcul ;)

**Aussi, je tiens à dire que cette fanfiction est TERMINEE**, **ça ne sert donc à rien de me proposer des idées pour la suite. En plus, elle ne fait que 4 chapitres, alors franchement...**

* * *

_Reviens-moi_

De longs couloirs aux murs d'un blanc éclatant. Un silence pesant.

Une odeur de produits ménagers, cachant celle de la mort et de la maladie. Quelqu'un qui tousse. Nouveau silence.

Un long « Bip » retentissant. Des gens qui courent. Plus rien.

Le brouhaha d'une conversation. Des gens qui s'éloignent. Silence.

Long silence.

Des bruits de pas. Un jeune homme passe. Soudain, il s'arrête, comme hésitant. Une porte. Un chiffre. Chambre 303.

Il pose une main tremblante sur la poignée. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Le silence est coupé par le seul bruit de sa respiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Il baisse la poignée et entre. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui et observe la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Des murs, blancs, encore. Des toilettes. Une chaise. Une table sur laquelle sont posés des bouquets de fleurs. Une télévision. Et enfin, un lit, avec des draps, blancs, eux aussi. Dans ce lit repose un adolescent. Le jeune homme qui est entré, un blond, retire lentement sa veste et la pose sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'assied et soupire. Silence.

Puis, il prend enfin la parole.

\- Salut... Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait venir pour te parler, que tu nous entendais peur-être et que ça pourrait t'aider. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de me le dire. Même sans ça, je serais venu, de toute façon.

Il s'interrompt. On dirait qu'il réfléchit. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide.

Silence, encore.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question tombe, brise le silence, et reste en suspens. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte.

-Pourquoi toi ? Ce genre de chose aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, alors pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'es fait renverser par une voiture ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es dans le coma ? Pourquoi tous les malheurs du monde te tombent-ils toujours dessus ?

Toutes des questions qui restent sans réponse. Il ne s'en formalise pas, il n'attend pas d'explication. Il dit juste ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas le blanc. Je ne l'aime plus.

Il a soudain changé de sujet, mais il exprime simplement ses pensées. En plus, venant de lui, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un monologue qui suit une quelconque logique. Il parle pour lui, et non pas pour vous, chers lecteurs.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suppose. Et bien, je trouve que cette couleur si pure, si étincelante, ne correspond pas à l'atmosphère morbide qui se dégage des hôpitaux. Le blanc, pour moi en tout cas, est synonyme de lumière, d'espoir. Laisse-moi t'éclairer, pour que tu comprennes. Sur une toile blanche, on peut écrire un tas de choses, mélanger bon nombre de couleurs. Mais sur une toile noire, rien ne peut être écrit, rien ne peut être construit, tu vois ? Le blanc est signe d'espérance. Les hôpitaux, eux, ne sont pas empli d'énergie nouvelle. C'est l'endroit des pleurs, des cris, de la douleur et de la mort. Oui, il y en a qui s'en sortent. Oui, il y en a pour qui la vie continuera. Mais bien plus mourront ici, et n'auront pour dernière vision que des murs d'un blanc éclatant alors qu'ils n'espéraient plus depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, ils ne trompent personne avec tous leurs subterfuges. Les gens savent quand la fin de l'un des leurs est proche. Le gris, mélange de vie et de mort, correspondrait bien mieux à ces lieux. En plus, toi, tu n'as jamais aimé le blanc. Je t'imagine déjà, te réveillant entouré de cette couleur que tu exècre par dessus tout.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Bon ok, peut-être pas autant que le vert de l'horrible combinaison de Lee.

Il sourit et s'approche du lit. Il s'assied sur le bord et prend la main du jeune homme endormi dans la sienne. Elle est pâle, lourde, gelée. Il la serre fort, s'y accroche comme à une bouée.

\- Tu ferais la grimace avant de passer une main dans tes cheveux noirs. Non, tu n'aimes vraiment pas le blanc. Au fond, c'est normal, ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'espères plus. Il t'es arrivé bien trop de choses dans la vie. Mais bon, tu es encore là, alors je garde espoir. Je n'aime plus le blanc, car chaque fois que j'en vois, je pense à toi qui est en pleine discussion avec la mort. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais ne pas prendre le thé trop longtemps, on t'attend nous, ici. Et ne viens pas me dire que la mort est plus sympa que nous, je le prendrais mal ! Je n'imagine pas la tête de Sakura si je lui disais ça ! Elle viendrait pour te baffer à coup sûr. Les autres aussi, en fait.

Il rit, un joli rire, un peu rauque, mais tinté de nostalgie.

\- En parlant d'eux, ça fait une semaine que tu es ici. Une semaine que tout ce que l'on fait nous fait penser à toi. Souvent, dans ces moments-là, un long silence s'installe, puis Sakura, Ino et Hinata se mettent à pleurer et mes yeux s'inondent de larmes, mais je fais tout pour ne pas les laisser couler, rester fort pour les filles. Kiba s'éloigne, disant qu'il va aux toilettes ou sort une autre excuse bidon, mais tout le monde sait qu'il part pleurer plus loin. Shikamaru serre les dents, le masque de Gaara se brise et son visage devient triste, et Sai perd son éternel sourire. Tu te demandes sûrement comment réagissent tes meilleurs amis, je suppose. Karin sanglote et Suigetsu vient la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il nous regarde et nous dit que tu n'aimerais pas nous voir ainsi, qu'il faut se ressaisir et continuer de vivre. Il est le plus fort d'entre nous. Mais ce n'est que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Je sais qu'une fois chez lui, il tape dans un mur, ou dans le premier objet qui lui passe sous la main pour relâcher sa rage et sa peine. Je l'ai vu une fois, et ça m'a déchiré le cœur. Il hurle, pleure et crie avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Je sais que tu dois nous trouver pathétiques.

Sa voix se brise un instant.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile. Tout nous fait penser à toi. Aller à l'école et voir que tu ne nous attends pas à l'entrée, prêt à sauter sur Kiba et moi si nous avons une seule seconde de retard. Voir ta place vide à notre table, à la cantine. Les souvenirs qui nous assaillent chaque fois que l'on passe devant le terrain de basket près de l'école. Tu avais toujours un ballon sur toi pour pouvoir aller jouer. Tu te rappelles de nos un-contre-un ? Tu me battais à chaque fois et puis tu me regardais avec ton air supérieur, si exécrable mais qui t'allait si bien.

Des larmes se forment dans ses yeux et coulent lentement sur ses joues. Des pleurs silencieux, mais des pleurs d'un désarroi profond.

\- Tu as toujours été au-dessus de moi, et pas qu'au basket d'ailleurs. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu as toujours été mon modèle, celui que je devais dépasser. Je vais errer sans but si tu ne te réveilles pas. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter. Tu la connais, une vraie maman poule.

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur le front du brun.

-Je reviendrai. Demain et après-demain, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Tu finiras bien par te lever et me crier que tu en as marre de moi. Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu me dirais de ne pas perdre mon temps ici pour des sottises pareilles. Mais je sais aussi que si les rôles étaient inversés, que c'était moi dans ce lit, tu serais venu me voir tous les jours, sans exception. Et puis, si je me mettais à t'obéir, où irait le monde ? Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, tu me connais. A demain.

Il reprend sa veste qu'il avait déposée en entrant, et l'enfile. Il s'apprête à sortir, mais s'arrête. Il se tourne vers son ami et contemple son visage endormi. Il se dit qu'il est beau, vraiment beau. Le silence pesant de la pièce est seulement interrompu par les « Bip Bip » de la machine qui le maintient en vie.

-Reviens-moi, Sasuke, je t'en supplie.

Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui.

Nouveau silence dans l'hôpital.

* * *

**Sasuke et Naruto: **...

**Eternity:** ...

**Sasuke et Naruto:** ...

**Eternity:** Bon, alors?

**Sasuke:** Non mais c'est quoi CA?!

**Eternity:** Quoi? Il est où le problème?

**Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils:** Tu ne sais pas écrire un truc joyeux une fois dans ta vie? T'es dépressive ou quoi?

**Eternity, fronçant encore plus les sourcils:** Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, s'pèce d'emo?

**Sasuke, outré:** Quoi?! Comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi?! Ne suis-je pas sencé être ton personnage préféré?!

**Eternity:** Tu l'es, mais je t'en veux toujours pour le dernier scan... Et puis, tu es un putain d'emo, voila.

**Naruto, au bord des larmes:** Comment tu peux lui faire ça? Il ne mérite pas de se faire renverser par une voiture...

**Sasuke:** Ah!

**Naruto, le regard noir:** Il mérite le tank, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait!

**Sasuke, abasourdi:** ...

**Eternity:** Il va pas s'en remettre... Et si il savait ce que je lui réserve pour la suite. Kuf kuf kuf.

**Sasuke, se redressant vivement:** Quoi?! Il va m'arriver quoi de pire encore?! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela?

**Eternity:** Tu t'es maHMPH!

**Naruto, une main sur la bouche d'Eternity:** Pas de spoil! Bref, une petite review pour consoler notre pauvre Sasuke? Et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre:_** Reviens-moi

**_Auteur:_** Moi. Et oui, alors si je vois cette histoire autre part que sur ce site, je serais tout sauf contente...

**_Disclaimers_:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont les propriétés de Hiro Mashima, sauf l'infirmière qui est un petit clin d'œil à un autre manga. Dans tous les cas, aucun ne m'appartient (Et j'ai envie de dire heureusement pour eux)

**_Note:_** Pardon, pardon, pardon pour cet ÉNORME retard. J'avais dit que je posterai toute les semaines, et ça fait un mois là. Je n'ai aucune excuse à part ma flemme légendaire de tout retaper sur l'ordi. Gomen. Pour le chapitre suivant, il faudra sûrement attendre car je n'en ai même pas fini l'écriture, syndrome de la page blanche quand tu nous tient... Bref, il ne sera pas posté tout de suite, et je vous remercie de votre patience. Encore désolée.

* * *

Konoha. Grande ville se situant dans le pays du feu, elle possède l'une des meilleures universités du pays. De plus, c'est un endroit parfait pour le tourisme, autant pour ses centres culturels que pour son grand nombre de magasins en tous genres. Il y a aussi plusieurs petits parcs, lieux idéaux pour lire un bon livre dans le calme, entouré des nombreux cerisiers. Au centre de la ville, se dresse une grande bâtisse blanche aux murs épais. L'hôpital.

Dans ce bâtiment, si calme au premier abord, se déroulent pourtant un tas d'histoires, tristes comme joyeuses.

Par exemple, si vous étiez au deuxième étage, vous pourriez voir une femme épuisée, tenant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé, fruit de son amour avec son mari. Vous pourriez aussi voir son sourire tendre, et les larmes de joie du tout nouveau papa.

Mais en avançant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, vous verriez également ce père, étreignant avec force ses deux enfants violemment secoués par les sanglots et tentant sûrement d'atténuer leur douleur face à un événement tragique.

Et si vous étiez dans la chambre 303, vous pourriez contempler ce jeune homme endormi. Détailler ses traits fins, ses longs cils noirs, sa fine bouche rosée et ses cheveux sombres étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. Des pas se font entendre. Observons un instant.

La porte s'ouvre et une jeune infirmière entre. Elle est assez petite, et porte des chaussures à talons pour compenser son manque de centimètres. Sa tenue de travail lui va à ravir, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux blancs relevés en un chignon et ses yeux marrons clairs.

Elle s'approche du lit et s'affaire quelques instants avec les machines situées à côté. Elle se retourne, prête à partir, mais pose un regard tendre sur son patient, avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Ce garçon, elle s'y est attachée.

La jeune femme aime ce qu'elle fait, et elle aime également chacun de ses patients, même les plus désagréables. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle aime s'occuper d'eux. Mais parfois, elle se prend à détester son métier. La mort plane sans cesse au-dessus la tête de ses protégés, et quand l'un d'eux quitte le monde des vivants, elle se sent si triste et si inutile. Mais quand ils s'en sortent et qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux, retrouver leurs proches, une immense joie et une grande sérénité s'emparent d'elle. Oui, définitivement, elle aime son travail, malgré les quelques moments difficiles.

Elle sursaute légèrement quand de petits coups sont frappés à la porte. Elle sourit, sachant déjà qui se trouve derrière.

« Entre, Naruto »

Un adolescent s'avance dans la pièce, et la jeune femme se surprend à le détailler. Il est assez grand et a une peau basanée, avec trois petits traits, comme des moustaches, sur chacune de ses joues. Ses cheveux sont blonds et en désordre, et il a des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Il lui fait un grand sourire, mais qui, elle le sait, est tellement faux.

« Bonjour Mirajane ! dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Et vous ?

-Bien, bien »

Son regard se porte sur l'objet que le blond tient en main.

« Tu lui apportes quoi aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle. »

Naruto a l'habitude d'amener un cadeau à son ami tous les jours. Il soutient dur comme fer que c'est important.

« Un ballon de basket, répond-t-il. Il a toujours adoré jouer, et le sien devenait franchement pourri. Sérieux, on ne savait même plus faire un dribble correct avec cette antiquité ! »

Elle rit un peu.

« C'est bien gentil de ta part, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais y aller, à la prochaine Naruto. »

Elle se détourne et se dirige vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle est sur le pas de la porte, le jeune adolescent lance : « Au revoir ! Passez une bonne journée. »

Elle se retourne, lui sourit une fois de plus, lui fait un petit signe de main, puis sort.

La porte n'est fermée que depuis quelques secondes, que déjà, le jeune homme laisse tomber son sourire. Son visage, auparavant joyeux et souriant, est désormais triste et fatigué. Fatigué de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il va bien, alors que non, il ne va pas bien .

Il pose le ballon près des autres cadeaux pour l'alité, sur la table de chevet, et s'assied sur la chaise située à coté du lit. Il prend la main du brun dans la sienne et la caresse doucement. Il fait ce geste à chacune de ses visites, c'est devenu un habitude.

« Salut Sas'ke, commence-t-il. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel est d'un magnifique bleu azur, et aucun nuage ne vient en troubler la beauté. Avec les autres, on a séché les cours et nous sommes restés au parc tout l'après-midi, comme on en avait l'habitude avec toi.

Tu sais, ce qui est drôle, c'est que personne ne s'est assis à ta place, celle sous le cerisier. On n'a pas eu le courage de le faire, ça aurait été comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si l'on t'avait déjà oublié. Et ça, personne ne peut s'y résoudre. On garde tous l'infime, mais bien présent, espoir d'un jour te revoir parmi nous.

Bref, il y a toujours un trou dans notre cercle, comme dans nos cœurs, en fait. Ça me rappelle un jour où le vent soufflait fort, et les pétales du cerisier s'envolaient partout dans les airs. C'est de là aussi que je garde ma plus belle image de toi : l'arbre en fleurs derrière ton dos, le vent agitant tes cheveux et faisant tomber des pétales roses autour de toi, alors que tu lisais tranquillement un livre. Tu étais magnifique. »

Il se tait soudain, comme si il prenait de conscience de ce qu'il dit, de la portée de ces simples mots.

« Enfin, va pas croire que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi ! Tu es beau, je ne peux le nier, mais tu as un caractère de cochon. Ce que tu peux être énervant parfois ! Personne ne pourrait te supporter en tant que petit ami, avec toutes tes petites manies et ton comportement égocentrique ! »

Un petit sourire prend place sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'emplissent d'un mélange de joie et de nostalgie.

« Tu te souviens du temps où l'on était petit ? On pouvait pas se piffer et on se frappait sans cesse dessus. Faut dire que tu étais insupportable avec ton air hautain de monsieur je sais tout ! Tu me prenais toujours de haut, persuadé que j'étais un parfait imbécile. Chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais une de ces envies de te frapper ! Et la pire des choses qui pouvait m'arriver m'est tombée dessus. On s'est retrouvé dans le même collège, et pire que tout, dans la même classe. Tu te rappelles du jour de la rentrée, celui où un autre élève m'a malencontreusement poussé, et on s'est embrassé ? Je me souviens m'être fait défoncé par ton fan-club après ça ! »

Il rit un peu et détourne son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Après cet épisode, on a été mis dans le même groupe pour s'occuper de la classe après les cours, Sakura, toi et moi. Et petit à petit, nous sommes devenus rivaux, puis amis. Ça a pris du temps, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours cru notre amitié à sens unique. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, et je ne savais jamais ce à quoi tu pouvais bien penser. Un jour tu me souriais, et le jour suivant tu me snobais. Je ne savais jamais comment interpréter tes gestes, et j'étais pratiquement persuadé que pour toi, je n'étais qu'un simple rival auquel tu devais prouver ta supériorité. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Je ne sais plus la date exacte, et franchement, on s'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à ces détails futiles. D'ailleurs, je ne sais jamais quel jour on est, et je te le demandais tout le temps en classe. Ça t'irritait, et tu soupirais d'agacement avant de me répondre, de ta voix grave et douce : « On est le dix novembre, Usuratonkachi. »

Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, mais ce genre de petits instants insignifiants, faisaient partie de mon quotidien. Maintenant que je ne les vis plus, je ressens comme un vide. Ça me rappelle que tu n'es pas là... »

Ses yeux s'assombrissent un instant et la pièce reste plongée dans le silence.

Soudain, il reprend :

« Bref, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui, au jour où j'ai enfin compris que toi aussi, tu me considérais comme ton ami.

Il pleuvait ce jour là et j'étais seul chez moi, Iruka étant parti donner des cours du soir pour arrondir nos fins de mois.

Alors que je m'installais devant la télévision dans l'intention de me mater un bon film d'horreur pour passer le temps, quelqu'un sonna à me porte. Je me souviens m'être demandé qui pouvait être l'enfoiré qui venait sonner chez moi à vingt-deux heures. Je m'étais levé, bien décidé à faire dégager la personne se trouvant devant mon appartement, et m'étais figé après avoir ouvert la porte.

Tu étais là, devant moi, ne portant qu'un jeans et un simple tee-shirt noir, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse dehors. Tu étais trempé et tes cheveux te retombaient en de lourdes mèches devant les yeux, tandis que tu avais resserré tes bras autour de ton corps tremblant de froid. Je suis resté statufié à l'entrée, te dévisageant avec surprise. Et je sus que tu allais mal au moment où tu baissas la tête et bredouillas faiblement des excuses, au lieu de me pousser pour t'inviter de force chez moi. En plus, je te connaissais assez pour savoir que tu ne t'excuses jamais. Je suis donc sorti de ma torpeur et t'ai invité à entrer.

Tu gardais ton regard obstinément tourné vers le sol et ne prononçais pas un mot. Je t'ai proposé de te ramener de quoi te sécher, et me retournais pour aller chercher une serviette et des vêtements propres quand tu m'as attrapé par le bras. Je me suis tourné vers toi, et ai été plus que surpris en voyant tes yeux rougis et les larmes coulant sur tes joues. J'étais choqué, ne t'ayant jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand tu te jetas soudainement dans mes bras, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes paroles : « Il est parti, il est parti. ».

Je t'ai longtemps serré dans mes bras, te laissant pleurer autant que tu en avais besoin, et attendant que tu te calmes. Tu me serrais fort contre toi, et à travers tes sanglots étouffés, je pouvais ressentir toute la détresse qui t'habitait en cet instant. Et ça me déchirait le cœur de te voir toi, le grand et imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha, secoué par des pleurs déchirants. Après un long moment, tu te détachas lentement de moi et essuyas les larmes perlant encore au coin de tes yeux.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux te laisser un peu de temps seul, je suis parti dans la cuisine te préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je savais que c'était ta boisson favorite.

Quand je revins dans le salon, tu t'étais assis dans le canapé. Je déposai les tasses fumantes sur la table basse et m'assis dans le fauteuil attenant au tien. Tu étais gêné de t'être laissé aller ainsi devant moi, et ça se voyait. Tu ne me regardais pas dans les yeux.

Puis, soudainement, tu me racontas tout.

Tes parents étaient morts alors que tu avais sept ans, et ton oncle, Madara, vous avait pris en charge, toi et ton frère. Tu étais jeune, tu avais un deuil difficile à faire, et le petit garçon joyeux et souriant n'était plus que tristesse. Mais Madara buvait beaucoup, et n'arrangea en rien les choses, bien au contraire. Peu après ton arrivée, il commença à se montrer violent envers ton frère et toi.

Vous deviez vous occuper de tout vous-mêmes, et quand ton oncle était saoul, il n'était pas rare qu'il vous frappe. Ce petit manège dura longtemps, et plus les jours passaient, plus les coups étaient durs.

Je trouvais ton histoire horrible, et me demandais comment j'avais pu ne jamais rien remarquer, alors que je te connaissais depuis si longtemps. A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte qu'en fait, je l'avais bien vu, mais n'avais simplement pas cherché à comprendre d'où te venaient tout ces bleus. Je n'avais simplement pas eu le courage d'envisager une chose pareille. Mais ton récit ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Alors que tu avais douze ans et Itachi quinze, celui-ci commença à mal tourner. Il se mit à traîner avec une bande de voyous, l'Akatsuki. Il dealait, faisait le mur, volait, se droguait, et ne t'accordait plus aucune importance depuis plusieurs années. Et ce jour-là, il était parti, définitivement. Il avait fugué, avec ses nouveaux amis, te laissant seul aux mains d'un alcoolique. Lui, ton grand-frère que tu affectionnais tant, ton modèle, t'avait abandonné.

Un long silence suivit ton discours. Il n'était pas pesant, c'était un silence de compréhension. »

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux, et il serre la main de son ami plus fort dans la sienne.

« Je me souviens t'avoir aussi demandé pourquoi tu me racontais tout cela, à moi, ton rival. Tu me fixas pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent interminables, puis tu prononças ces simples mots : « Parce que tu es le seul vrai ami que j'aie jamais eu, Usuratonkachi. ».

J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Mais une rage sans nom m'étreignait, une rage tournée vers cet homme qui t'avait fait tant de mal. Je t'avais brusquement attrapé les mains, et te regardant dans les yeux, te fis la promesse que je te sortirai de là. On avait à peine seize ans.

Suite à tout ça, toi et moi, on est devenu inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble. Tu passais la majorité de tes nuits chez moi, pour éviter de devoir vivre avec ton oncle. Je t'ai présenté à mes amis, et tu t'es peu à peu ouvert au monde. Tu étais plus souriant, plus vivant, tu pouvais enfin comprendre ce qu'était la véritable amitié. Quand tu as atteint ta majorité, tu as emménagé dans un petit studio avec Suigetsu, et tu pus enfin définitivement tourner la page sur ta vie passée.

On était enfin devenus amis. Bon, bien sûr, on s'engueulait toujours pour un rien, mais ça faisait partie de notre lien, tout simplement. Tu sais, je répétais sans arrêt que ce qui nous liait était indestructible mais, même si ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, en quelque sorte, tu renies notre amitié en restant endormi dans ce lit d'hôpital. »

Un long silence suit ces paroles. Le jeune homme blond a toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, c'est ta vie, tu la connais. Elles sont bien loin les discussions philosophiques de mes premières visites ! »

Il soupire.

« Bref, tu nous manques. Ça fait trois mois que tu es ici, et trois mois que je viens te voir tous les jours. Ino m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de venir aussi souvent, et que te rendre visite une fois par semaine, comme les autres, était bien suffisant. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort... Mais j'ai la bête impression que si je ne venais pas aussi fréquemment, tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Et ça, je ne le supporterais simplement pas. »

Il semble réfléchir un court instant.

« Tu es un peu... comme ma seconde moitié. Toi et moi, on est un tout. Enfin, c'est ce que moi je pense. Peut-être qu tu n'es pas du même avis que moi, mais je suis persuadé du contraire.

Si tu venais à... à mourir... »

Il déglutit.

« Je... J'en mourrai aussi. Tu es si... si important pour moi... Tellement important... »

Ses yeux bleus s'emplissent de larmes, et une seule et unique goutte coule lentement sur sa joue, finissant sa course sur ses lèvres. Un long silence suivit, durant lequel il réfléchit. Longtemps, très longtemps.

Il commence à faire sombre à l'extérieur quand il se relève enfin. Il enfile sa veste en cuir, et alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, son regard se pose sur le ballon de basket qu'il a amené plus tôt. Il le prend doucement en main et sourit.

Le ballon toujours en main, il se remet à parler, son sourire nostalgique ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

« Au fait, je t'ai amené un nouveau ballon de basket, le tien commençait à se faire vieux. Alors, si tu veux encore avoir le plaisir de me battre en un-contre-un, va falloir te lever. »

Son sourire disparaît, et il se tourne vers le lit, le visage grave.

« Sasuke... reprend-t-il. Tu mérites de vivre. Tu dois vivre.

Pour prouver au monde que, malgré les aléas de la vie, on peut toujours être heureux. Oui, toi, tu peux leur prouver.

Tu dois vivre et étaler ton bonheur, qu'ils soient tous jaloux de ton sourire, qu'ils soient tous jaloux de l'éclat de tes yeux. Pour que chaque passant, chaque personne croisée au coin de la rue soit subjuguée par ta beauté éblouissante. Que tout le monde s'arrête pour te regarder passer, que tous n'aient qu'une seule envie : se gorger de ton image pendant des heures, des jours, des mois entiers. Pour que les gens ne voient que toi, tout comme moi je ne vois que toi.

Tu dois vivre pour encore pouvoir rire avec Kiba, pour encore pouvoir te faire emmener de force par les filles au centre commercial, pour encore pouvoir te moquer de moi, pour encore pouvoir te faire coller près les cours avec Suigtesu. Pour pouvoir t'amuser, aimer, pleurer, t'effondrer, et ensuite te relever. Parce que tu te relèves toujours. Tu es fort.

Et c'est pour cette raison que jamais, jamais je n'accepterai le fait que tu ne te réveilles pas. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai confiance en toi, Sas'ke. Alors, je continuerai de venir, tous les jours, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ton réveil. »

Il se rapproche de l'alité, et dépose le ballon sur la petite table de chevet, juste à coté de belles fleurs rouges. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur le front de l'autre garçon, et caresse doucement ses cheveux ébènes.

« J'y vais, dit-il. Il se fait tard. »

Il part vers la porte, et se retourne une dernière fois.

« À demain, Sasuke. »

Puis il sort, et referme la porte derrière lui. Et, comme une demande muette, on put presque entendre cette phrase :

_« Reviens-moi. »_

Petit à petit, les derniers visiteurs sortent du bâtiment, plongeant celui-ci dans le silence. C'était encore une journée normale à l'hôpital de Konoha.

* * *

**Eternity:** Voila, voila. ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu différent du premier, puisque l'on ne parle pas du ressenti de Naruto, mais de l'enfance de Sasuke. J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même ! :D

**Sasuke:** Mais c'est pas vrai...

**Eternity:** Quoi encore? Tu peux pas arrêter de râler pour une fois? è.é

**Sasuke:** Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant sur moi?!

**Eternity:** Mais... C'est parce que je t'aime voyons :'(

**Sasuke:** Drôle de manière de me témoigner ton affection... S'pèce de sadique...

**Eternity, outrée:** Quoi?! Nan mais tu te rends compte que j'ai été super sympa avec toi là?!

**Sasuke:** Tu rigoles j'espère?! Je m'en prend plein la gueule dans ce chapitre !

**Eternity:** Oh ! Je te signale qu'au départ, je voulais que tu te sois fait violer par ton oncle à plusieurs reprise, qu'Itachi ai tenté de te tuer, et j'en passe ! Donc estime-toi heureux ! *Gonfle les joues et part bouder*

**Sasuke, toujours sous le choc de la révélation:** Vi-violer?! OxO

**Eternity, marmonnant dans son coin:** Non mais, j'essaie d'être sympas et voila comment on me remercie. Je lui offrirai pas de tomates pour son cadeau de bon rétablissement...

**Naruto:** Et bin bravo teme! Tu l'as vexée maintenant! Et tu oses te dire intelligent? *Secoue la tête* Tssss.

**Sasuke, toujours en mode bug:** Violer, tuer, violer, tuer, violer, tuer...

**Eternity, boudant toujours:** Et puis je lui souhaiterai même pas joyeux anniversaire d'abord... Et je ferai pas la fic où il vit des jours heureux avec sa famille encore en vie... Et...

**Naruto:** Heuuu O.o Ok? ._. Bref, reviewez, mes très chers amis, c'est un don pour pouvoir les soigner! À la prochaine !


End file.
